


A sleepless night

by Martianem



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martianem/pseuds/Martianem
Summary: ‘You know there’s a club you can join if you sleep with both Rose siblings, don’t you? They have baseball caps and everything.’It's the night of David and Patrick's wedding. Stevie is horny and a flirty Alexis is hard to resist.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	A sleepless night

Given what a disaster the day had started out being, the evening of David and Patrick’s wedding was surprisingly beautiful. They’d moved from the town hall to the cafe and Twyla had moved all the tables out of the way to create a small dance floor. David and Patrick had barely stopped touching each other all day, and Stevie was sat on a stool at the counter watching the two men, completely wrapped up in each other, slowly spinning round in the centre of the room. A few hardcore partiers had hung around, but most people had called it a night by now.

Alexis came over and sat next to Stevie. She looked beyond stunning in her ‘not a wedding dress’, and somehow got better looking as the night wore on. Stevie had never seen anyone look quite so wonderful when they were this disheveled. Alexis leaned her head on Stevie’s shoulder in an affectionate friendly sort of way, handed Stevie another drink and sighed as she looked at the her brother. 

‘I’m so glad they found each other, David’s so much nicer now Patrick’s around, I can cope with him for almost five minutes at a time!’ 

Stevie knew that there was genuine emotion behind the slightly bitchy statement and that she would really miss her brother when she moved to New York. 

‘Yeah, it makes me hopeful. If there’s someone out there who can love David, then maybe there’s someone who can cope with me too’, said Stevie. She tried to make it sound self-deprecating, but she kind of felt like that underneath. She liked her life and was really happy that her best friend and his adorable husband were staying in Schitt’s Creek, but it was a small town and she’d lived there her whole life, so had slept with most of the people she’d even consider sleeping with by now. She knew she could be kind of prickly too, and it would take a special person to see through that to who she really was inside.

‘So there’s no one on the horizon for you then?’ asked Alexis. ‘You’re so pretty and really sweet once I got to know you! And I love your hair!’ She reached out and curled some round her fingers. Stevie knew she’d had a lot to drink, but was Alexis flirting with her? She’d never really seen Alexis in action before, but it was like looking into a spotlight. It was no wonder guys like Ted lost their mind over her. 

She hadn’t seen Alexis as a potential, but she definitely wouldn’t turn her down. She’d always thought of herself as straight, but after going to a couple of Jake’s ‘whiskey nights’ she’d fooled around with a couple of women and it had awoken something in her. Once she’d started thinking of women that way, she realised that she’d had crushes on women in the past, but hadn’t seen them for what they were. 

Twyla shouted out that she had to close the cafe in 5 minutes and this would be the last song. Stevie was happy to sit this one out, but Alexis pulled her to her feet and dragged her over to the dance floor. Where did this girl get her energy from? Stevie stood a couple of feet away and started moving awkwardly, but Alexis reached out, put her hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Stevie grudgingly put her hands on her shoulders, but then something inside took over and she pulled Alexis into a hug. They weren’t usually this close, but the emotion of the day had got to both of them. 

She could feel Alexis’s lean body hard against her and tried to stop her thoughts from spiralling to what she would look like naked, but then she felt Alexis’s hand trail down lower, not quite on her ass, but closer to it than you would go with a casual hug. She also heard Alexis let out a small sigh, like she knew exactly what she was doing and wanted to do more. Weddings always made Stevie kind of horny and the way Alexis was touching her definitely made Stevie interested. She turned her head slightly and nuzzled Alexis’s neck gently. It was a subtle enough move that showed she was interested, but could be explained away as being drunk and sleepy if she’d misread the situation. Alexis pulled her closer. 

At that moment, Twyla turned all the lights back on. She was apologetic, but it was past midnight. David and Patrick had decided to stay at the motel that night so that they could see Moira and Johnny off first thing and Stevie knew she had some drinks tucked away in the office for particularly bad days when Roland got too much, so she suggested carrying on the party back there. She’d had a great day once it had all come together and she didn’t feel ready to go to bed yet. They wandered their way slowly back. David and Patrick were holding hands and Stevie and Alexis walked next to them, far closer than they would usually walk next to each other. Their hands brushed occasionally and then Alexis intertwined a couple of their fingers and brushed her thumb against Stevie’s palm. Stevie hadn’t misread what was happening and now she really wanted it. 

They got back to the motel and David and Alexis disappeared off to their rooms to use the toilet. She and Patrick went into the office and started setting out chairs and rummaging for the drinks. Stevie passed Patrick a beer and opened one for herself. Just as she took a mouthful, Patrick said quietly, ‘You know there’s a club you can join if you sleep with both Rose siblings, don’t you? They have baseball caps and everything.’ 

Stevie almost spat out her mouthful of beer and started choking. Patrick was smirking, the bastard had waited until she had her mouth full on purpose. She and Alexis obviously hadn’t been as subtle as she had thought. 

‘Does David know?’ she asked. 

‘Yeah, but he’ll be cool with it. You’re a better choice than a lot of Alexis’s past conquests. He probably won’t even have to send her a fake passport this time.’ 

Stevie gave him a narrow glare and was about to lay into him, but at that moment David and Alexis reappeared, bickering about something as usual. 

Since the boys knew, Stevie figured she didn’t really need to be subtle any more. They all sat down and Stevie pulled her chair closer to Alexis. 

‘Let me get you both a drink!’ she said. She jumped up, handed David a beer and asked Alexis if she’d rather have beer or wine. 

‘Mmm, white wine please!’ said Alexis. Stevie was pretty sure that Alexis didn’t know about the conversation she and David had had a few years previously about preferences and the connotations of that answer, but she could see David’s smirk from across the room and Stevie felt her ears turn red. He obviously remembered but also didn’t care. 

She handed Alexis the glass, letting her fingers brush against her hand as she let go. Alexis took a big gulp and pulled Stevie down into her chair and kept her hand on her arm. 

David and Patrick had basically morphed into one person on the sofa opposite them. They looked so blissfully happy. The four of them settled in and started recounting things that had happened over the day and the ridiculous ways people in Schitt’s Creek behaved, especially when alcohol was involved. 

Alexis was gently brushing the sensitive skin on the inside of Stevie’s arm and Stevie thought she might be purring. The sensation was heading straight to low down in her belly. She looked over at Alexis and their gazes locked. Stevie reached over and put her hand on Alexis’s leg. The satin of the dress felt incredible. 

She suddenly realised none of them had said anything for a while. She looked over at David and Patrick and they were kissing deeply, not paying any attention to what Stevie and Alexis were up to. Stevie was pretty good at reading rooms and knew they weren’t going to stay at kissing for long, so she made a show of finishing her beer and saying loudly that she needed to go to bed. 

Alexis smiled at her and yawned theatrically. ‘mmm, yeah. It is getting late. Night, boys’. 

‘Night’ said David, without looking round. Stevie hoped they were going to go to bed soon, she really didn’t want to have to replace the sofa in the office but she wouldn’t be able to look at it knowing they’d had sex on it. Although thinking about it, they’d probably already sneaked in and done it there before. Perhaps she should replace the sofa anyway, just to be on the safe side. 

As soon as they stepped out into the cool night air, Alexis turned Stevie against the wall, pushed her hair back and kissed her hard. Stevie wrapped her arms round her shoulders and pulled her close. She licked into Alexis’s mouth and heard Alexis moan in surprise and arousal. The slow subtle build up meant that Stevie was beyond turned on and now they’d kissed she needed fewer clothes between them NOW!

As difficult as it was, she broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard and she gasped ‘your room, now’. Alexis grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the room she and David had shared until recently. As soon as the door was closed they were kissing again and Alexis was roughly pushing Stevie’s jacket off. She kissed down Stevie’s neck as she unbuttoned the shirt and stepped back to look at her. 

‘These are so beautiful’, she said, stroking a finger along the top of Stevie’s bra. ‘You really shouldn’t hide them away by wearing shapeless tops any more’. Her thumb skimmed over Stevie’s nipple and she moaned. Trust Alexis to be giving her fashion advice at a time like this. 

Alexis undid her bra and kissed where her hands had been moments earlier. Her teeth grazed Stevie’s nipple and Stevie buried her hands into Alexis’s hair, which felt even silkier than the dress somehow. Alexis’s hands skimmed lower over the sensitive skin on her stomach and she glanced up briefly to make sure Stevie was still ok with this. Stevie nodded and Alexis reached down to undo her trousers, then pulled back to look at Stevie.

‘Can we get on the bed now please?’ 

‘Uh-huh, yep’ Stevie was so turned on she could barely manage to put together a coherent thought. She stepped out of her trousers and lay down on Alexis’s bed. 

‘Wait a minute!’ said Alexis. Stevie groaned. This was not what she wanted at all. But then Alexis began removing all of her jewellery and putting it away carefully and somehow this was hotter than if she’d just thrown it all on the table and jumped her. Stevie was so wet and she needed to feel some sort of friction or she’d go crazy, so she reached down into her underwear and started touching herself. Alexis heard her moan and turned round. She slipped the dress off her shoulders and it puddled on the floor around her feet. She stepped out of her uderwear too. Alexis naked was glorious. Her small breasts were perky and her limbs were lean and graceful. She walked over to the bed and took Stevie’s hand out of her underwear and sucked her fingers. 

‘Mmm, you’re really wet, aren’t you’. 

The sensation of Alexis’s tongue on her fingers and the outrageousness of what she had just done almost pushed Stevie over the edge. Alexis reached over to the bedside table and found a couple of hair bands. She tied her own hair into a ponytail then handed Stevie the other hair band. Stevie quickly tied her hair into a bun, grateful that their hair wouldn’t be getting into their mouths for the rest of the night, she really hated when that happened. It was a definite advantage of sleeping with women, that they thought about stuff like that. 

Alexis climbed onto the bed, lay on top of Stevie and kissed her tenderly. The changes of pace was driving Stevie wild. She’d never experienced sex like this. Usually once they got naked, it was a case of racing to a climax, but they had all night and Stevie was happy to try something new. 

The languorous kiss turned deeper and heavier and soon their tongues were buried deep into each other’s mouths. Stevie’s hands turned hungry too and she ran them all over Alexis’s back and sides. She loved the soft curves of a woman’s body, they were so different to the hard planes of a man. She could feel the heat coming from Alexis’s cunt against her thigh and she broke the kiss so she could take off her underwear so they were both naked. She pushed Alexis onto her back and took one of her small breasts into her mouth. Alexis arched her back. Stevie took her nipple between her teeth and pulled slightly. Alexis moaned loudly and Stevie made a note that she clearly enjoyed that. She moved to the other breast and repeated the performance and Alexis groaned even louder. Stevie giggled. 

‘You need to be quieter than that, the walls aren’t that thick in a motel like this!’ 

‘And what if someone did hear us?’ said Alexis teasingly. Stevie wasn’t much of an exhibitionist, but the thought that Alexis might be was really hot. 

‘I have to work here and I’d still like to retain some dignity, thanks’ 

Alexis huffed and did the locking her mouth sign. Stevie didn’t expect it to last. In fact she sort of viewed it as a challenge to make sure it didn’t. She leaned in and kissed Alexis’s neck, then down her chest, stopping to lightly nip at her nipples again. Mmm, Alexis definitely liked that! She kissed further down across her toned stomach to her small patch of well groomed pubic hair. Of course she was exquisitely groomed. Stevie would have put a bit more effort into her own routine that morning if she’d known this was going to happen. She looked up at Alexis who was watching her, desire obvious in her eyes. From this distance she could smell her arousal and it was driving Stevie wild. Keeping eye contact she ran her fingers between Alexis’s lips, dipping briefly into her hole and skating over her clit. Alexis bucked underneath her, and Stevie repeated the journey her fingers had done with her tongue this time. Alexis tasted incredible. She ran her tongue in small circles round her clit, and Alexis was soon breathing hard and letting out occasional little moans. She was obviously making some effort to remain quiet. Stevie slid one finger into her hole while she licked more firmly and she felt Alexis’s hips buck up. Stevie added a second finger and picked up the pace. Alexis was now making almost constant mewing noises and Stevie could tell she was close. Alexis grabbed Stevie’s head, holding her in place and came hard, making high pitched little screams. Stevie let off the pressure a bit, but kept licking her gently until Alexis relaxed. She came and lay beside her, and Alexis leaned over and gave her a sloppy kiss. 

‘Where did you learn how to do that, you were great!’ It was nice to have the compliment, but Stevie had been very turned on for a very long time now and needed to have something done about it. She took Alexis’s hand and moved it to her breast. Luckily, Alexis got the hint. She massaged Stevie’s breast with one hand and licked messily around the nipple of the other one. Alexis looked up at Stevie and she looked utterly filthy. God, this was hot. Alexis kept the eye contact while she started kissing down Stevie’s belly. Stevie wasn’t always fussed by eye contact during sex, but this was incredible. With men, she got more pleasure when they fucked her from behind and she liked just surrendering to the feeling of them inside her, but watching a sex-drunk Alexis take pleasure from just kissing her skin made her even hotter. Stevie couldn’t take it any longer. The slow teasing had been great, but she needed more and she needed it now. 

‘Please, I need to feel you!” she begged. Alexis didn’t take direction (of course she didn’t), but she moved and started kissing up the sensitive skin on Stevie’s thighs. ‘Please, oh my god, I need to come!’ 

‘Well, you’re very chatty during sex, aren’t you!’ 

Stevie let out a strangled cry. This time at least, Alexis took the hint. She ran her nose along Stevie’s cunt and then licked her roughly. ‘Mmm, you taste so good!’ God, did this woman never shut up? Stevie bucked up her hips to try and get Alexis focusing on the task at hand again. Alexis finally dipped her head back down and sucked hard on Stevie’s clit. She shouted out and reached down to hold Alexis’s head in place. Now she’d finally got her where she wanted her, she wasn’t going to let her move again until she’d come at least once. Which was going to happen really soon. She wasn’t surprised to learn that Alexis was really fucking good at this. A couple more minutes of Alexis sucking and licking hungrily at her clit was all it took. Stevie came apart in an incredible orgasm. Alexis kept up the pressure with her mouth through the aftershocks, then put a couple of fingers inside Stevie and oh god, she was coming again! She felt Alexis moan as she licked up Stevie’s juices. 

‘You really like the taste of cunts, huh?’

‘Yep, yours is particularly yummy, I might have to sample it again soon.’ Wow, Alexis was filthy in bed and Stevie was so into it! 

‘I might need to rest a bit and I could do with using the bathroom’. She climbed slightly stiffly out of bed and went to pee. This was the best sex she’d had in a while and her body was a bit sensitive. 

When she came back out, Alexis leapt out of bed to use the bathroom herself. Stevie was a little bit cold now, so she curled under the covers. By the time Alexis had come back with all her make up cleaned off, Stevie was on the verge of sleep. She curled into Alexis as she climbed under the covers and reached for the alarm clock on the bedside table. Johnny and Moira were setting off horrendously early and they couldn’t miss the big send off. She looked at the clock and saw they only had a couple of hours before they had to be up again. 

‘Ugh, it’s hardly worth going to sleep.’

‘I’m sure we can find a way to pass the time’, said Alexis, as she ran a finger down between Stevie’s breasts to her belly button. Stevie was tired, but definitely up for more orgasms from this incredible woman. 

A couple of hours and several orgasms later, the alarm clock went off just as they were starting to doze. 

‘We need to get up’ said Stevie.

‘But I don’t want to, I’m comfy here’

‘Get up now, they’re your parents’. Stevie had dealt with David first thing in the morning and it seemed like this was another genetic trait. The only way to get a Rose out of bed was to be firm with them. 

Alexis curled over onto her side, so Stevie saw no other option. She got out of bed and took the covers with her. 

‘No fair’ whinged Alexis.

‘Up!’ ordered Stevie. Alexis grumbled and climbed out of bed. She wandered over to her chest of drawers, but Stevie went and stood in front of them. 

‘If I’ve got to walk of shame it this morning, so have you princess!’ 

‘Ugh, fine!’ Morning-Alexis really was a petulant toddler. 

Alexis pulled on her dress from yesterday and shivered in the cool morning air. ‘Can I at least put something over it?’ 

‘Fine, if you must!’ Alexis found a cream woolly sweater that really shouldn’t have worked, but somehow made the dress look even more elegant. 

Just as Stevie put her hand on the door knob, Alexis held the door closed and leaned into Stevie. She moved her hair out of the way and kissed down her neck. Stevie shivered. 

‘Thanks for an incredible night, babe. You should visit me in New York and we could do this again some time.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written that I've actually posted, let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thanks to paperclipbitch and Karina for the feedback!


End file.
